doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Barry19/My 1 year anniversary!!! :D
Here is the blog for my 1 year anniversary, which is today. Last year, at 16:12 (which is in a few minutes for me now, the time being 16:08), I made my very first edit on this wiki! So today I will celebrate that with this very special blog post! DWA - top 18 stories by MasterCharmander13 '18. Twelfth Doctor/One Last Foe' Andrew's first stories, and definitly his worst if compared to the stories he writes today. It wasn't that bad, and it was actually quite a good introduction to the Joker. It felt a little rushed, however, and One Last Foe had a few weird elements, and some felt a bit unimportant. A fun episode, but not as good as the ones he is writing at the moment. '17. The New Sontaran Order' Quite a rushed episode, and Strax's inclusion seemed a bit weird, since he was on Sontar, but it was quite enjoyable. I liked how you left a chance for the two characters to return (and they will). '16. Dead on a Spaceship' Quite an enjoyable episode, and the inclusion of Clara's dad was good, although the Doctor's explanation of himself and their row in the TARDIS was too short. I liked how the Zygon made the Doctor look so evil, but for the rest the episode was quite rushed. Clara and her dad getting shot were both too rushed. It wasn't really a good last episode for Clara (as a companion). '15. Time Blast' A nice, enjoyable story, but it felt a bit rushed at some parts, and there were a lot of things left unexplained. Certainly not one of Andrew's best works. '14. The Cytrons' A good introduction for the Cytrons, but it was rushed, and it was a bit boring at some points (due to a bit of a lack of action). It also was a bit short '13. The Return of Davros' The story started out great, but went downhill quite soon. It was a bit rushed, and way too short. The idea of using the stone Daleks again was quite good, and Davros' return was nice too, but this story didn't explain what they wanted, and it never was. '12. The Return of the Angels' I liked it that the Doctor finally met Sophie, but the episode was too short, and rushed. The Weeping Angels weren't explained very well. '11. The Underground City' A good re-appearence of Craig and Alfie, and I loved that Alfie became a companion. The part with Craig and the new Doctor is really funny. The episode itself was very rushed, however, and it wasn't really explained what the Silurians wanted. It was also way too short. Not the best pilot Andrew has made for a series or a season. '10. A Link With the Past' A really enjoyable episode. I really liked Handles' origin, and the inclusion of Martha and Mickey was also cool. I liked the idea of a secret alien market in present day England, and the cliffhanger at the end was also good. A bit short, though, and not as good as your recent works. '9. The Cracks in the Universe' Not as good as Season 1's finale, but an enjoyable and awesome episode. It was cool how the Doctor and the Joker came back, but it seemed to be a bit rushed at some points. A great, sad ending, however, and it was sad to see Rassilon's end. '8. The Shadow Strikes/The Silent Library' I loved this two-parter. It had an awesome timey wimey plot, and the Vashta Nerada were used very well. It was great to see why that River went to the library, and I really loved the Silent's inclusion. It was one of your great works! '7. The Revolution of Plastic' The episode started brilliantly, and the Autons were awesome in it. I really loved the new companion, Alice. This episode was a great pilot, and it introduced the awesome classic format. Part 4 was very rushed, however, and the end wasn't very good, but it made a great, enjoyable and awesome episode! I really liked it! '6. Planet 52' Another piece of Andrew's awesome series. Planet 52 left us with us with a lot of questions, which were answered in the Season3 finale. It was a really awesome story, and the part with the bomb was cool too! Alfie being shot was very shocking, but luckily, he was saved. This was once again a brilliant episode, with an awesome return of the Cytrons (who were actually the good guys after all, as stated in The Ultimate Invasion). '5. Organization of Destruction' An episode based of a dream that Andrew had, but it still turned out to become very epic, and really awesome! This was a very enjoyable episode, with awesome new monsters. It was nice to see a Doctor-lite episode, and Jimmy and Maxwell were great one-ep-only (or one-off) companions. The Merman was really cool, and his death was quite unexpected. I really loved the mysterious ending, which eventually had to do with The Ultimate Invasion. '4. The Ultimate Invasion' This is one of your best works. The return of the Cerebels was amazing, and I really loved UNIT's inclusion. Clara's return was very shocking indeed, and I loved her inclusion as a companion, since she never really got her goodbye. The part were all the aliens were preparing for the ultimate invasion was also really good, and I liked the part with the Cytrons, which also explained that they were actually the good guys in Planet 52, which was really surprising. Nick' re-appearence was nice to, and we finally got to see why he wanted the machine. The ending with all the races and species fighting against the Cerebels was great too, and I really loved it! '3. The Island of Paradox' I really loved this ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. The Dragons were awesome, and Shalek was brilliant. I loved it that he became a companion, and I must say, he's a great one, and one of my favourite members of the TARDIS Team! The ending was brilliant, and the cliffhangers were amazing. This story was absolutely fantastic! '2. The Time Lords Return/Battle at Gallifrey' Those are a some of my favourite episodes. I loved how you explained the crack, and how the Joker awesomely returned. Rassilon and River Song were great in this episode, and so was Handles. I really loved this timey wimey story, and it had a lot of great moments. I loved how all the enemies worked together, and how the battle took place. The ending was very sad and yet incredibly brilliant, with an awesome cliffhanger for the Christmas Special! Drumrolls please... '1. The Reign of Utopia/The Activation Code/The Blade of Terror' Wow! What a wonderfully amazing finale! The Master's return was absolutely brilliant, and the Cerebels were awesome! Rassilon's return was really cool too! I don't know how to review this episode, but I can tell you one thing; it's just brilliant! Fantastic! My favourite! The Mega Crossover Teasers! (DWTV style) 1. Opening line: Holiday, holiday, holiday! 2. Quad race - in space! 3. What's the Tumbler? 4. Top Kate 5. River full of creatures 6. Silence just fell 7. Super-armoured Cytrons! 8. An ex-Time Agent with a Vortex Manipulator... 9. Times change, and so must I! 10. Count the shadows! 11. SAVE HER!!! NOW!!! 12. The Dark Lord awakens! 13. To me they're all Psychos... 14. Hail the Doctor, creator of the Daleks! 15. Psycho & the Cytrons Mega Crossover Trailer 2! MCTrailer.jpg|???: Darkness has fallen... Damnaer.jpg MCTrailer.jpg|???: ...nothing will be as it was... DalekFleetMC.jpg MCTrailer.jpg|???: ...say something nice... TwelfthDoctorMC.PNG|Doctor: You win! MCKateStewart.jpg|Kate Stewart: Activate the Tumblers! InvadingDaleksMC.jpg|Daleks: WHAT?!?! UNIT'sTumbler.jpg DaleksAttackKalossia.jpg|Daleks: EXTERMINATE KALOSSIA! EXTERMINATE!!! UNITTumblerExplodes.png|''BOOM!'' MCUNIT.jpg Pssiblyskye2also.jpg|Skye: Stop them! UNITTruck.jpg MCTrailer.jpg|''The Mega Crossover! Coming soon to Whoniverse Fanon!'' Reviews As I was not able to do everything for my anniversary today, I am announcing that I will be reviewing a lot of series, seasons and episodes in the upcoming week. Exciting! Also, the first segment of the Mega Crossover will come out tomorrow, hopefully. Twelfth Doctor Adventures: Origins and Doctor Who: The Unanswered Questions Twelfth Doctor Adventures: Origins '''is going to be a spin-off of the upcoming Twelfth Doctor Adventures, and it will show the origins of several characters. '''Doctor Who: The Unanswered Questions will be a magazine that I will probably do through blogs, in which I will (try) to answer unanswered questions in the Whoniverse. Afterwords I would like to thank you all very much for being extremely kind to me! Whoniverse Fanon is my favourite Wikia, and I have been here already a year with excitement. I hope everybody here will stay for a very long time, just like me, and I also hope that I will be here for several more years, so be on the look out for more anniversary blogs! :P And you know what? Thanks you all! Finn Tracy (talk) 19:20, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts